


Why Not Weiss

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: One party brings Jaune closer to an ice princess, one who earns more love than he could ever give to his girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

In the original series, Pyrrha died during the Vytal Tournament. Her existence survived as a memory in Jaune’s mind. The two never hooked up, but always had that chance of becoming a couple.

An alternate universe (this fanfiction) had a different scenario. The star-crossed lovers did come together - months before the destined demise. The lad was happy with his relationship except for the part where he socialized with her manager, the one who booked all advertising jobs and the like for Vale’s ‘strongest gal.’

Jaune already disliked this man, Brock, when he caught him checking out his girlfriend’s features - chest and bottom. It didn’t take long for the Juniper leader to realize the manager was a sleazeball. And yet, as someone he deemed smarter than himself, Pyrrha never minded this attention. Sometimes, the boyfriend sensed she even loved it by the nature of her reactions and words.

One day, out of the blue, Pyrrha took off for Mistral. Jaune caught wind of this from friends asking him where she was. Proof of this departure came in the form of a text message she sent that explained her presence in the past few hours. When she mentioned being in Brock’s company, the leader became angry. He almost exploded after he read the final part that stated she would be gone for three days.

Although he had every right to be angry, Jaune didn’t find it in him to act in a furious, jealous manner. Intent on being the supportive lover, he replied back with a message that expressed forgiveness and best wishes on her business trip - which he intended to get more details on later.

Since then, Jaune moped around the school. Even after his final class, he shut himself in the dorm to disconnect himself from the outside world. He stared at the screen of his scroll phone in hopes of receiving a message sometime soon. When one finally came, it depressed him when he found out it was not from Pyrrha, but from Ren.

The lad overcame his depression to read the contents to find out there was a party hosted by close friends. Jaune saw this as an opportunity to pull out of his funk. Hours later, he left without his armor to arrive at a dorm room someone reported was left untouched, the perfect place for discreet events (he figured that’s why the doorway smelled like raw semen and fecal matter).

“What’s up, bitches? Drink to this theme: today is the last day Remnant spins on its axis like a pole stripper!”

Jaune was taken aback by Ruby’s wild announcement. Her cheeks were red and she held a beer bottle; the gal was drunk off her ass. The same was similar for those present, majority were from teams such as Ruby, Sun, even his own. The gathering looked nice as everyone occupied different sections of the bunk beds. With drinks in hands, they made hearty conversations and jokes that filled the area with noise.

His mood changed when he saw a gorgeous gal with snowy hair. Clothed in her usual white dress, she sat on one of the lower beds. She laughed with the room’s largest group. Her delightful face, fair skin, and regal aura had smitten him for the umpteenth time, an impact that was never weaker than the last. Jaune once believed she was to be his chosen gal, an unsettling thought when Pyrrha came to mind.

Another difference between fantasy and reality was the fact that his femme fatale already had a boyfriend, Neptune Vasilias. Fit with blue hair and good fashion taste, this classmate rolled with one of Beacon’s cooler teams. Most already figured he of all people had better chances to end up with the heiress, a theory Jaune wanted to debunk. Even when he was good friends with Neptune himself, that relationship didn’t help him  get over his crush on Weiss. This fact made it uncomfortable for him to mingle with her at all during the party.

Hours passed before the party began to die down. The Juniper leader was a bit tipsy himself - got through two bottles. He planned to leave after Weiss did, but a last-minute drinking game hosted by Ruby forced him to stay longer. When another hour passed, Jaune hobbled out of the dorm. The previous bottle he chugged down almost pushed him over the edge, but not quite there. He still remembered where his room was, planned to take a few extra corners just to get some exercise – some random, drunken idea.

Down the dim hallways, Jaune tried to walk in a straight line. He failed many times, went on a serpentine path. When he planned to lie down and sleep on the spot, he heard soft sobs. Although it was not in his interest to meddle, the lad just wanted to peek on the source before he made a quick getaway. He never ran, not after he found the crying came from Weiss, who leaned against a wall. She was far from everyone, alone to weep without the comfort of company.

Unwilling to leave her alone and sad, Jaune mustered up the courage to walk towards the heiress. He licked his dry lips, then called, “Weiss? Is that you?”

The saddened heiress snapped her head around. When her eyes met the lad’s, she rubbed off the tears with her sleeves. After she cleared her throat, Weiss answered, “Jaune? Wh-what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be bothering someone who obviously wants to be alone out in this part of the school.”

“I’m sorry, kind of drunk. Thinking isn’t something I can do right now.” Jaune reasoned he didn’t lie, told at least half of the truth. “I just don’t like to see my friends sad and alone, especially when they’re gorgeous like you.”

The influenced blond didn’t mean to share the last part. To his luck, Weiss didn’t call him out on it. In fact, she seemed a bit bashful with her tight lip and averted eyes. Although he wanted to say more, past experience told Jaune that too much was never a good idea.

“And I suppose you want to know why I’ve cried myself into this mess, don’t you?”

“That’s your choice.” Jaune wobbled over. He managed to stand beside the heiress before he fell, landed his ass on a spot right beside hers. “Just feel free to share what you want. I’m here for you.”

An awkward silence followed. Minutes in, Jaune figured it was a bad idea for him to have done this. Immediately after his panic, Weiss blurted, “I saw Neptune having sex with Yang.”

This sentence set the mood as she began to go into detail on how she saw her boyfriend leave the room. Concerned that he might hurt himself in his drunken state, she followed him. It wasn’t long before the heiress heard bouncing springs and wild grunts. The noise led her to a room where she saw Neptune on top of Yang naked, their crotches mashed together for raw intercourse (from her viewpoint, which Jaune hoped was wrong). This very scene prompted her to run so she nurse her broken heart alone.

“And that’s before you found me weeping like some naive schoolgirl,” Weiss finished. She sniffed, “I know they’re drunk, but this...they had to at least have some conscious thought before thinking about fitting the block into a hole. Good thing she looked okay, Yang probably didn’t feel much from his cock, those sluts. This might be good, better to break up with him now than deal with another stupid moment like this in the future.”

Jaune felt nervous as he heard poison drip from his company’s words. He tried to be a good friend and support the claim they made a stupid decision. A selfish motive convinced him to try out a new tactic.

“I can’t disagree. If I was your boyfriend and we didn’t share the same bed, that would have brought up some kind of warning for me to hightail it out of there.”

“Now that is a proper response.” Weiss flung out her arm, a motion that approved the remark. “See, a good boyfriend would know this. Neptune’s just a playboy who thinks he can get into bed with any woman without consequences. That son-of-a-bitch, he’s got another thing coming when I bring this up before class starts. He’s going to rue the day he cheated on me.”

Jaune noted to never cross Weiss. Although sinful, he was happy with playing for her side. During this triumphant moment, his pocket vibrated. With one hand, he reached in to take a Scroll and open it. As expected, a message arrived. Right there on the screen, he read the contents. By the last character, his hands shook from rage and  his lips curved down into a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Weiss’s question made Jaune aware of his current expression. Somewhat embarrassed, he sighed since it was too late to cover up his discomfort.

“I just got a text from Pyrrha telling me she’ll be gone longer than a few days.”

“O-oh.” Weiss blinked, likely surprised as she would have heard the news about the business trip. “Like close to a week?”

“Try three weeks.” Jaune didn’t care about his dry tone. He was too upset and alcohol didn’t help him alter his behavior. “Oh Maiden, she’s going to be gone for that long with that asshole manager of hers. At least she’s in good company. I wouldn’t want any other man poking her their spear. Brock might even be doing it right now, that jerk.”

The heiress patted Jaune’s shoulder. “I’m not exactly sure what’s going on. You’ll need to give me some context.”

“No, no, it’s...it’s fine.” The blond lad tried to dismiss this case - finally understood he wasn’t being cool as he desired to be in front of his dream girl. “Sorry, shouldn’t have even bothered you with this.”

Weiss twisted her lip into a crooked frown. After she reared her arms back, the heiress shot them forward to slam them into Jaune’s side, topple his upper half towards the ground. She snapped, “I told you my issues, now tell me yours. Is she cheating on you or is this jerkoff putting the moves on her?”

The show of aggression shocked the lad; he made another note that touched on how Weiss and alcohol didn’t mix well together. Her action also convinced him to spill the Dust pile, reveal doubts about his relationship. Jaune even shared how angry he was today after Pyrrha notified him about her trip on short notice. Throughout the entire time, Weiss kept an apt interest in his complaints. Her attentive gaze encouraged him to reveal details like a gossiper.

By the time Jaune found nothing else to say, he stopped to take in deep breaths. The heiress didn’t move an inch from her sitting pose. The current lack of dialogue worried him as it might have been a prelude for her leaving, never wanting to speak to someone who - as he thought - acted in a ‘bitchy’ manner.

“It looks like we both have relationship problems, don’t we?”

Weiss’s light giggle threw Jaune off. When he thought on the subject, it also struck him as amusing in a dark, ironic manner. He snickered, “Wow, didn’t think of it that way, the two of us getting problems at the same time. Almost doesn’t feel like it’s a coincidence.”

“Yeah, it almost doesn’t.” The gal’s snowy face laxed into a small grin. The lad wasn’t sure how to interpret this, not when her gaze focused on him (or at least in his direction, maybe she was more interested in the wall?). “It feels like Neptune and I would have made a great couple, maybe make it past graduation. That’ll probably happen for you because I can’t see any reason why Pyrrha would have a lover behind your back.”

Jaune froze as he didn’t expect such praise. He forced himself to think on one of his own, not leave the heiress hanging. “Well, you never know. I used to think the same about you because why? Why would anybody want to cheat on the most beautiful woman in school?”

“You think I’m the most beautiful?” Weiss pursed her lips. Her inability to make eye contact implied bashful behavior. “Is that something a boyfriend should say to another girl?”

Jaune grinned, “It’s a compliment between friends.” His lips drooped into a grimace when he added, “But the boyfriend part, I sometimes wonder if that’s really the case for me. We didn’t even do that much intimate stuff; I’m not even sure if our kisses are that great.”

Weiss raised her head to look into Jaune’s eyes. Her own pair of pupils glimmered with something, be it lust or passion.

“Then let me be the judge of that.”

In an unexpected move, the heiress leaned over to press her lips against Jaune’s. The lad’s eyes grew into saucers as he let her tongue slide over his. Out of instinct, he moved closer to deepen the kiss. Both teens explored each other’s mouths. Weiss raised a leg over his lap to straddle him. She placed arms over his shoulders and kissed harder, possibly bruised the flesh.

“W-wait,” Jaune’s comment made the top gal stop and lean back to make eye contact. Breathless, he huffed, “Y-you’re drunk. We can’t do this; I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I only had one bottle. I’m terrible at drinking. It seems like you’re the same way. Won’t you use that as an excuse to be with the most beautiful woman in Beacon?”

The confession flabbergasted Jaune. His heart thumped against his rib cage several times before he kissed Weiss again. His conscience and fear of the consequences tried to hold him back. Such ‘annoyances’ were buried by his desire to fulfill a long-time wish: be together with Weiss as her lover.

Their hands began to roam around. As the lad’s pressed from the breasts down to her waist, Weiss pressed into his crotch. The fabric there was tight from the erection.

“W-wait, stop.”

Weiss separated her lips from Jaune’s. She whined, “Oh, what now?! Do you want this to happen or not?”

“W-we should do this in a dorm room. I know an empty one down the hall.” Empowered by his horny state, Jaune pushed Weiss back, gently. When he got up, he grabbed her hand and limped towards one direction. The young blond blamed blue balls for the stiff that lasted all the way to their destination.

Once the door closed, they undressed. Down to his boxers, Jaune pulled off the pair so his penis could spring out into a horizontal stance. He tried not to be conscious of his long, yellow pubic hairs - the only patch he had since most of his body hardly grew a carpet.

All attention went onto Weiss when she had stripped down to her underwear. Jaune wondered if this was reality, to see the heiress naked. With the scrunchie off, her long white strands came down long and soft like a waterfall. By chance, she stood near a window. Moonlight shined through the glass pane onto her figure, brightened up her pristine skin until she looked like an angel from the intact parts of the moon. Her pearly bra and panties had frills and laces, details that could be used for naughty plays. Jaune’s inexperience convinced him to just keep things simple and hope for the best.

“Q-quit staring.” Weiss blushed and reached behind for the bra strap. The amazed male never pulled his sight away to see her breasts jiggle out into full form. The areolas were scarlet and perky, C-cup pair of fine flesh orbs.

“I-I said stop it. Don’t look at me when I’m about to put my panties down.”

The heiress had more to say, but the lad lost his patience. Hungry, he darted forward to kiss his lover again.

“Mph, hmph!” Weiss moaned. She then pushed the lad to break the mouth-to-mouth. “Hey, I’m not done. Wait, wait!”

Jaune kissed down her cheek’s soft skin. He continued these pecks along the neck, then down the chest until the lips met a teet. Carefully, he suckled on the nipple and swirled his tongue all around the pebble.

“Holy shit, listen to me for just one second!” the heiress shrieked. Her weak pushes convinced Jaune her actions didn’t match words, not when she was much stronger than this in their past sparring matches. With his own strength, the lad made sure her back pressed against a wall before he resumed this tender titjob: tonguing one breast while pinching the other between two fingers. Too fast or slow, he didn’t pay heed to the timing. He just decided it was time for him to drop onto his knees so his face could hover in front of her shaved crotch, a peach bud glistening from its fluids.

“Please stop, I-I can cum at any moment.”

“Anytime you’d like, go ahead.” Jaune pressed his tongue against the snatch, then moved up. He gave the entire crotch a long, hard lick. He wrapped arms around her waist to get a good hold. The attentive male flicked the tip all across the vagina. He also pressed in to reach the inner folds. He found sweet and sour flavors, soft tastes that kept his appetite for pussy intact. The cunnlingus receiver moaned the entire time as she dug her hands into his hair. The scalp massage felt good, kept Jaune’s own erection running. He didn’t mind his own needs, instead worked harder - gave some slimy, amorous attention to the clitoris.

“Okay, you need to stop. J-just stop.” Weiss’s leg shook from the intense pleasure. “Stop, I’m going to cum, stop!”

A small flood of natural juices ran from the pussy’s mouth. Jaune lapped it up as he continued his work. He also pushed two fingers into the vag to have them work alongside his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Weiss cursed. Another rush of fluids dripped from the vag. Jaune got his tongue off of the snatch, but not the fingers. He pumped three into the hole in and out roughly, flung droplets of the wetness all over the wall and floor.

“Damn you, Jaune. Stop making me cum!”

Weiss clawed the back surface as her insides tightened around the fingers. Her legs shook like struck bowling pins. She teetered, a sign she was about to fall. Jaune stood up to grab her upper body and steer her towards a bed. He placed her against the mattress gently like a fragile diamond. He flinched after a pillow whacked into his head.

“You asshole, look at what you did.” Weiss’s chest heaved as she took in deep breaths. Small tears ran down her face. A greater amount of liquid dripped from her bed, made a spot in the sheets. “I feel so...so dirty. This feels good, but it’s too good.”

Jaune couldn’t interpret the mixed message. This confusion forced him to ask, “So you want to stop here?”

“No you idiot, what you did is a good thing. Just...don’t make it too good, alright?”

The lad wondered if Weiss told the truth about the alcohol intake; he never heard anyone express that sort of quote before (except for that one porn video that oddly matched the scenario he was in right now). He trashed this thought to focus on the heat that radiated from his own crotch.

“So we’re going to put that...that inside me.”

Weiss’s voice trailed off as she scanned Jaune’s nine-inch penis. The tip looked like a spearhead; the thickness gave it a hefty appearance. Its twitches and veins represented unbridled energy.

When Jaune placed his hands against the bed to crawl forward, Weiss gasped and inched backwards. Her fearful expression worried him. “Everything alright?”

The owner wasn’t aware that the heiress felt nervous about taking such a ‘beast’ into her, much less believe he wielded such a formidable weapon in the first place. Weiss masked this by replacing her frown with a light smile.

“Y-yeah,” she stammered. “I just wanted to make sure you were going to go...go slow because I-I’m not some cheap slut. See, you didn’t even give me a chance to wet that cock because you’re so eager to plow me like I’m some brood mare.”

Jaune blinked before he expressed a nervous smile. “I skipped that part because I didn’t take a shower. You wouldn’t want to have unclean skin in your mouth, would you?”

“Maybe I would.” Weiss licked her lips as her eyes lowered into a sultry gaze. “Because this is not my first ride. But I guess since you went through the trouble of all this preparation for my sake, it’s fine to skip right to the main attraction.”

Again, Jaune was unaware of Weiss’s true feelings: appreciation for his concern. His overall approach had set the mood, an environment that allowed him to touch her with little resistance. Soon, he hovered over her form after she lied down on the bed. He gazed into her pupils as the penis touched the mouth of her soaking snatch.

“I’m going in.”

“Go, ugh, slow.” Weiss winced as the cock worked inside. The head pressed through her slick walls. Progress made the gal twitch and groan. Jaune knew he couldn’t stop, so he pushed harder to fill her faster. His last thrust placed the entire length inside the hot, tight pocket that pulsed all around the meat.

With closed eyes, Weiss whimpered, “K-keep moving.”

“Are you sure?” Jaune tried to keep his breaths steady. “You’re shaking hard. We can start after-.”

“D-don’t mock me and let loose.” The heiress reopened her eyes, pupils shining from upcoming tears. “Just fuck me already.”

The naughty, desperate plea flipped a switch inside Jaune. A sudden rise in aggression made him pull his cock out with a low growl. Right at the vagina’s mouth, he slammed his piece back inside. The tip collided with the end; the receiver howled.

“Oh Dust, that’s hard. Ha, ha, keep going.”

Weiss continued to make more noise - squeals and wild comments. The lad continued the rhythm where his hips slammed into his partner’s, pushed and pulled his penis out many times. Jaune’s horny state prevented him from noticing the moments his partner came, when her pocket squeezed around the penis. He already felt so good, he could only focus on the instinct to mate with his ideal woman.

“Jaune, oh Jaune,” the heiress moaned. She hugged his neck, kept his head close to hers as she gasped for air. “Ugh, how much longer can you go for?”

“Almost there,” he grunted. The lad placed more power into his humps. The whole bed squeaked with the motions. “I-I promise I’ll pull out before anything happens.”

“Idiot, pre-cum alone would have made me pregnant. But go ahead and let it out, I compressed my Aura inside. You can’t get me pregnant."

The permission compelled Jaune to nail the pussy with his full strength. Their bodies hopped all over the mattress. He stopped after his lover wrapped legs around his waist. She also pulled him in so they can share a dirty kiss. The lad stopped to focus on this oral contact, make out with his princess. Once his balls squeezed, their movements stopped. The pair remained still to bask in the warmth brought upon by the ejaculation. Jaune was sure Weiss quivered because despite her Aura condom, she should still feel the goo enter her womb.

Weiss retreated from the kiss. She groaned, “Mh, hmm, that’s warm. Y-you give so much more than Neptune ever did.”

“Really?” Sparks tingled in various parts of Jaune’s body. “In what way?”

“Your dick and balls are bigger than his. Oh Dust, I don’t mean to sound like a bitch, but sex with you is so much better than any I had with him. He doesn’t even do that tongue think you did; his fear of water might have had something to do with that.”

The last comment made Jaune wonder if anybody ever drowned in pussy. This thought didn’t last long, not when the praise had presented one of the greatest joys he’s felt in his entire life. This brought a wave of pleasure through his veins, one he knew wasn’t created solely by the pussy he had yet to part it. It took a moment for him to realize he did not calm down despite ejaculation.

“If it’s that good, can we go again? I think my erection came back.”

Weiss’s eyes widened as she surely felt this result in her own snatch. This show of shock melted into a coy smile. She purred, “Are you always this lively or is sex with me really that special?”

Before Jaune could reply, the heiress pressed hands against his chest. He followed this direction and pulled back until his penis slid out of the vagina. Just when he feared the worst, Weiss rolled over onto her hands and knees.

“Ravage me this way.” Weiss dropped the upper half of her body and wiggled her heart-shaped ass. “And do it rough so that Neptune can’t make me feel anything in here anymore.”

The suggestion drove all blood back into his penis. The horned-up Jaune accepted the invitation by placing his hands on the buttocks, squeezing them to feel the firm muscle and skin in his fingers. When he squeezed his cock back into the pussy, he bred Weiss hard. The teens spent the rest of the night in each other’s company fucking, kissing, and shouting through orgasms. They fell asleep right as the first rays of the morning sun touched the room’s walls. The lovers slept on, unaware their first class period was to start within an hour.

* * *

 

Jaune’s eyes fluttered open. He looked around to see the entire area was bright from the shine of a new day. With squinted eyes, he glanced outside to see the sun high in the sky. Panic trickled into awareness as he slowly realized this placement meant it was afternoon: classes had already started.

“Don’t worry, I asked Nora and Ren to make excuses for you while you were asleep.”

The bedded lad turned to find Weiss fully dressed. She was also in a pearly overcoat, an attire that gave her a professional look. He couldn’t admire this sight for long, not after he became aware he was butt ass naked in front of the clothed woman. He snapped out his hand to grab hold of the sheets and pull it over his crotch.

“It’s alright, I already saw it last night. It seems more like a disservice to cover that up.”

Weiss’s giggle and bright face left Jaune in awe. He wished she could make this face more often, appear happy rather than strict (‘bitchy’ was the common folk’s slang). Jaune felt a moment of pride to know it was he who brought this reaction out of the heiress.

This delightful moment didn’t last long when the subject of interest formed a frown in silence. She sat next to the lad on the bed, close enough to where Jaune could smell her sweet perfume. This convinced him she woke up early to go back to her dorm and prep in time so she would be late for class – inhuman determination.

“Jaune, you don’t have to worry about last night. I chose to be with you and no rumor or speculation is going to change that, not as long as I’m around to keep the facts straight.”

The blond male nodded, “Thanks. I’m glad that happened and all, but...what about Neptune and Yang?”

Weiss didn’t reply. Jaune worried he might have crossed a boundary. This notion changed after the heiress took in a deep breath through her nose.

“I talked to Yang. She apologized and told the truth. It doesn’t change my feelings, but as far as I’m concerned, we’ll find nothing wrong with each other as teammates. The friendship part may take a while to rebuild.”

The lad understood. He even held sympathy forged by the troubles of his own relationship.

“But Neptune is...excuse my babble, but he’s turning out to be a smug bastard. As promised, I just made a whole scene with him during first period so others could know what happened. It may not sound mature, but word about that blue-stained shit should be circulating around the school.”

Weiss did not sound pleased with herself, as portrayed by her scrunched face and clenched fists. Jaune stayed silent to let her speak - rather than anger her enough to go Beowolf on his sore ass.

“But at least one good thing came out of this. And yes, I’m talking about you, Jaune. Last night was strange, but I have no regrets. I’m actually happy I got to wake up this morning in your arms.”

The informed blond felt happy. He tried to share this joy, but he couldn’t think of the proper phrase on the spot.

“And I also promise that Pyrrha will not know anything about this.”

Weiss’s addition put an end to Jaune’s effort. He became silent as he remembered his other relationship and related troubles.

“Look, class is going to start soon. Nora and Ren said they already have you covered for a day, but no more than that so get ready to meet them soon. And don’t consider lying, that might create more drama. All the Maidens would know I already have so much already.”

Weiss leaned forward. This move surprised Jaune when she pecked him on the lips. A flicker of lightning ran through his head; the lad wished he was given more. He tried to say something to the departing heiress. The words started to leak from his throat until she stopped in front of a closed door.

“But once things settle down and you think Pyrrha isn’t someone you’re fine with...I’d be more than happy to wait for just you. Because I’m done with dating until we graduate from Beacon, good to focus on the more important issues.”

Weiss never looked him in the eyes, not once before she left through the door and closed it. It came as a shock that despite her state of turmoil, the heiress made her offer to Jaune, express a willingness to give ‘them’ a try.

Many ‘what-ifs’ ran through Jaune’s mind. He groaned in pain and ran hands through his hair. Images of Weiss and Pyrrha brought forth conflicting emotions that left him in limbo for a bit. This torment ended after one epiphany barged into his conscious.

“Oh Dust, I can’t believe I’m such an idiot. Damn it.”

Jaune moaned out his sorrow because he could not deny that Pyrrha was – in all its flaws and lies -  a fallback plan. He accepted her as his girlfriend to fill the void left behind by Weiss, his true love. As destiny offered him an opportunity to follow his heart’s desires, the lad was left with little time to make choices that will make his current lifestyle.


	2. Why Not Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha finally confront each other about their issues once a video sent from a certain sleezeball reaches Jaune’s email from a mysterious sender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Why Not Weiss?' Hope you like, enjoy

“Ah, ah, that feels good! Ah, harder!”

Jaune stared at the Scroll in his hand. With bloodshot eyes, he watched the bare back of a slim, muscular woman move back and forth. The rhythmic thumps and moans indicated her involvement with another male, someone who was not her boyfriend.

“Like that, sweetheart? Here’s some more. Take all you want before you go back to that stupid school for special children.”

This second voice sounded arrogant and sleazy. Jaune heard it before, but wasn’t interested. He already pinned the filmed gal with a name he refused to believe was involved in this kind of amateur porno.

“Hey, I have friends there. Mph, d-don’t be mean.”

“Then can I be mean about Jaune? That little shit is so stupid, I can’t believe he doesn’t know you’d rather fuck a real man and not his tiny dick.”

Red flashed in Jaune’s eyes, a streak of rage. Even on a lax spot like his bed and in his pajamas, the blond lad didn't feel comfortable at all. Feral instincts started to rise as he made his deduction about this scenario: his so-called girlfriend, Pyrrha, cheated on him with that sleazy manager of hers.

“Even him. H-he may not be as good as you, but Jaune’s a good person.”

The camera moved. The handler placed it where it captured the side view of Pyrrha’s sweaty face. She huffed with cheek lain against the wooden surface of a table.

“Not good enough for you to forget about me, right?”

“Never.” Pyrrha turned. Unaware of the device, she aimed a gentle smile at an unseen person. Jaune could see the love in her eyes, something she hardly showed him. She didn’t flinch or turn when a hand slid down her scalp full of crimson yarn. So furious, he found it hard to control his strength; the grip made the Scroll creak like a bubble wrapper.

Although it was his desire to end this video, the witness let it play. The scene resumed when a pale face bent down to kiss Pyrrha. These lovers moved and moaned, continued to have sex. Jaune fast-forwarded past the repetitive parts until he landed a minute before the end. Here, the participants screamed from a simultaneous orgasm. When finished, the cheating redhead slumped on top of the table. A second before the video ended, the one-man audience paused it. He burned the image of her satisfied face into his mind along with various scenarios, those of an inevitable confrontation.

A fist rapped against the door. After, “Hello? I’m back,” the electronic lock popped before the cover opened. Into this dorm room came in Pyrrha. Unlike the one in the video, she was fully clothed in a red sweater and tan skirt. Over one shoulder was a saddle pack full of trinkets - she promised to bring everyone something from her trip. When her eyes met the bed Jaune was on, she beamed. “Were you waiting for me? That’s sweet, but you should have gone out with Nora and Ren. Wait, those two didn’t take things to the next level while I was gone, did they?”

The cheerful, quirky comment didn’t put the lad out of his sour mood. Slowly, he looked up to reveal his deadpan expression. Pyrrha didn’t see this; her attention was on the pack she rummaged through with one hand.

“It’d be great if they did. Relationships like ours comes with a lot of perks.” Pyrrha finally looked up after she fished out a small statue shaped like a bunny. “Perks like getting you the most expensive, adorable gift I found in...what’s wrong?”

Jaune almost rolled his eyes. He chose not to change his face. As expected, his ‘girlfriend’ presented a nervous frown and furrowed eyebrows. Already on the brink of an outburst, he tossed his Scroll into the air. The open device sailed onwards until it clattered on top of the same surface that Pyrrha used to hold her sack.

The noise made her flinch. She exclaimed, “Jaune, what the hell?!” When she focused on the Scroll, her lips became a tight line. The earlier recording played on the cracked screen.

“Wh-what is this?”

“A porno made exclusive for only me.” The lad gritted his teeth; he snarled at the unfaithful redhead. “That’s what the attached email said. So did you two hook up before or during the trip?”

Jaune presented a tricky question. He already knew the answer, yet the influence of malice convinced him to push the situation down a strenuous direction.

Pyrrha didn’t look up from the video - obviously stalling since she should have remembered  this scene from the many days past. When she did, the redhead’s face resembled her boyfriend’s. “What kind of question is that? Shouldn’t you feel ashamed to even have this? He took it without my consent.”

“That’s your reply?” Jaune got off of the bed. On his feet, he stood straight and tall. With a rise in volume, he snapped, “You had sex with someone other than me. I think there’s a lot more shame in that than implying I’m a pervert. And that asshole is the one who sent it to me in the first place!”

“Don’t call him an asshole! He’s my boss. If he heard that from you, he could go out of his way to hurt my career.”

Jaune scoffed, “Are you sure he’ll mind? He says a lot of nasty things about me and other people. He still does it even when he’s plowing you while you have a hold of those nice ankles. If that’s not enough to help you keep your real job, what is?”

“Don’t tread there.” Pyrrha raised a finger into the air with a scowl. “Don’t even make it sound like I’m that kind of person.”

“What kind of person is that? All I could think of is whore and prostitute.” Jaune paused from the shock of what he said. Yet, he couldn’t back down now - he was willing to cross that line whether or not it was done. Wrath and jealousy possessed him, turned him into a madman. He finished, “So which is it, bitch? What word would come to mind after I saw you cheating on me with another man like a harlot!”

Pyrrha’s face was of astonishment. Jaune wasn’t sure if he touched on any vital nerves. It became evident he hit several when his girlfriend’s entire body shook like a Beowolf prepared to make its charge.

“Name calling? Really? Because that’s beneath you, but you just proved me wrong. Can you think maybe that’s one of the reasons why I would cheat on you?”

Jaune gnashed, “So you did cheat on me! And of all people, why him?!”

“Because I love him.” Pyrrha shrugged. This nonchalant manner further angered the cheated boyfriend. “And he’s better than you. He’s rich, actually famous with the right people, and his cock is big enough to make me wonder if your little pistol would do anything to me now.”

Jaune had never been so angry in his life. It was the first time he ever felt the impulse to murder. Pyrrha made this worse with her grin, a taunt that dared him to do something regretful. The only physical evidence of his wrath was the creation of Aura, a thin coat of solid energy wrapped around his body. To his fortune, he found an idea that calmed him down. This same thought, he believed, was to give him the upper hand - not in a good way.

“Sounds like a real catch, but he’s nothing compared to the person I’ll see after we break-up.”

The redhead lost her smirk. “You think there’s someone better than me out there? Fine, I’ll humor you, who from that sort of standing would ever want to be touched by a mama’s boy like you?”

“Weiss.” Jaune paused to see the other’s reaction. It delighted him to see one of her eyebrows twitch. “And here’s the irony: we had sex while you were gone and she still wants to hook up with me if things go south with you. Weiss must be a fortune teller because she’s going to get a response from me right this second.”

The lad started for his Scroll. When he picked it up with one hand, Pyrrha smacked the device out of his grip. When it smashed against the floor, the screen cracked into pieces.

“You cheated on me for that pretentious doll?”

Pyrrha’s fume didn’t scare Jaune. He didn’t even care anymore. With this in mind, he chuckled, “Yeah, so what?”

“You maiddamn piece of shit, you cheated on me?” The redheaded gal shoved her leader. He regained his balance after several steps. Jaune became wary when he saw his girlfriend’s face, a mask shaded in a red brighter than the strands of her scarlet hair. “Damn you, Jaune. After all that shit you just gave me, how can you think of yourself as a better person? Well? Tell me!”

The comment started a fight. Shots fired between the former lovers in the form of words and physical contact - nothing serious, just a couple of slaps and one ball tap. Their voices boomed outside the room, across the halls to where even Oobleck heard it. The teacher didn’t bother with this noise until the vocal vibrations shattered his thermos, made a huge hot mess that splashed all over his suit.

* * *

 

After their first argument, Jaune and Pyrrha hardly spoke to each other. Everyone took this as a sign the pair was no longer a couple. Even worse, they created a new relationship where spats and arguments were traded on a daily basis. Their teammates had to leave the room whenever the exes occupied it to save themselves - not bother to even come back until everyone was asleep.

Negotiations failed at every point; the fighters had no interest in peace - so long as the other drew breath. When separated, Jaune only found comfort in the company of his new significant other.

“Ugh, hm, g-going at it hard again?”

“Yeah,” Jaune breathed. He found it difficult to talk as he moved his hips. Buck naked, the lad was in the middle of making love to Weiss in their hotel room. Although there was much joy to be found in humping a soaking vagina, he couldn’t drown himself in this pleasure. Troubles of the past days filled his mind to make a headache. An impulse urged him to intensify his movements, remind himself he was a man who could satisfy on demand.

His white-haired lover buried her face into a crimson bed sheet. Also nude, she had planted her front against the mattress to let her boyfriend do her doggystyle. When their flesh met, soft slaps echoed throughout the room. Her large ass cheeks jiggled from the force. Each thrust earned a mix of soft and loud moans followed by other smaller actions - clawing, twitching, cumming. She could hardly control herself as the pair had gone at this for more than two hours (got together right as the last class of the day ended).

“Jaune,” Weiss gasped. “Slow down.”

He replied, “I can’t help it,” with bated breaths. On his knees, the lad kept a firm grip on her slender waist with both hands. He pulled and humped to work for the noise he so desperately wanted to hear. “There’s too much stress staying at Beacon. And I missed you so much.”

“I would say the same if you said that part first.” Weiss’s dry tone vanished when she squealed again through another orgasm. “It doesn’t matter. Just keep making me feel good.”

By request, Jaune restarted his motions. The coitus resumed until he slid hands down his partner’s silky skin. He did this slowly to feel everything, her ribs and abs. When he groped the breasts, the horny blond pressed his muscular body on top of Weiss’s. His weight forced her legs to buckle before they went down. Not once did he stop nailing the poontang.

“Oh Dust, are you about to pin me again?!”

Jaune slithered his fingers off the tits to make them pass over the armpits - warm spots shaved by his truly. The lad didn’t stop until the hands wrapped around the wrists to lock them against the bed.

“You are! Dammnit, Jaune, you know I can’t handle - eeh, ahhh! Jaune!”

Weiss screamed as the cock assaulted her g-spot. The reward of this action was the pussy squeezing its wet walls around his length. It also produced more natural lube from constant ejaculations.

“Augh, gah, you bastard! You know I hate it when you do this!”

“It doesn’t seem like you hate it.” Jaune wrapped his legs around Weiss’s pair to truly fill her hole with his dick. “And I love it. I hate it when we’re apart from each other. Being here with you is the greatest feeling in the world.”

The bottom lady turned her head to show the blush spread across her cheeks. Various liquids spilled from her eyes and mouth. Regardless of this image, Jaune moved forward until their lips met for a deep kiss. Weiss didn’t return the first one - stubborn from her submissive position. She accepted the next smooch as the rest of her body relaxed. By this point, Jaune’s penis quivered from the need to unleash its own buildup.

“I’m cumming.”

“Go ahead.” Weiss moved in for a light smooch. “Oh Dust, just fill me to the brim, you horny Ursa.”

Jaune allowed his balls to contract for the desired ejaculation. The semen flowed out of the piss hole and filled a small socket. With one hand, he pulled Weiss’s head to deepen their kiss. Even when he finished cumming, the lad didn’t bother to end this. Unfortunately, his partner did - raised her head to break the lip lock.

“Do you always have to be this intense?”

“Why not?” Jaune scooted backwards until his penis came out of the vagina with a pop. He watched the pussy drool a flood of fluids out of its mouth. Relieved to see the lack of white jelly, he yanked on the condom around his cock to take it off. He made sure to grip it well so the gooey contents wouldn’t get out.

Weiss rolled onto her back. She frowned at her partner. “Why do you do that? Are you going to keep them?”

“No, it’s...a guy thing.” Jaune tied the open end of his green condom into a knot. He dropped this small bag to make it flop next to others like it on the floor. It brought him great pride to know he had about seven, makeshift score keepers.

“Neptune doesn’t do that because he never bothers to buy any, but whatever.”

The naked blond smiled at his snowy lover. He wrapped arms around her form. Although her frown never dropped, Weiss accepted this embrace. She even nuzzled her head into his chest and let out a sigh - consensual cuddling.

“So let’s make this clear: sex has been awesome because we’re dealing with problems at Beacon. Do you agree?”

Jaune grimaced, “Yes.” He tried not to whine - despite his attempt to escape one great woe of his life. “Do we need to talk about this?”

“I think so because you and Pyrrha may be approaching your problem the wrong way.” Weiss pulled back to look into her boyfriend’s eyes. “And I would know because being on the same team as someone who wronged you relationship-wise isn’t comfortable. Well, your case is more severe simply because the ex is on your team.”

Jaune wasn’t sure what to say. He usually heard females faced the brunt of a relationship worse than the opposite gender - as most rumors went.

“But everybody makes mistakes. As an example, it turns out Neptune made his by asking me out when he loved Yang before me.”

Surprised, Jaune raised his eyebrows. “What? He never mentioned that.”

“He didn’t because he didn’t want to talk about his family. Supposedly, Neptune’s origin relates to mine in the sense that his folks are also filthy rich from the ship business. I’m kind of glad he didn’t because if my family knew, they might have asked me to do something terrible.”

Weiss pursed her lips. Jaune never saw her this nervous. He wondered if this related to a rumor where the richest families on Remnant waged secret wars on each other (crossed fingers none would ruin the good thing he’s gotten with his Schnee boo).

“So as expected of him, he had to date someone refined and rich like mwah.” Weiss lifted her head in a regal manner. Jaune found this cute where others would have thought of it as pretentious. “He would have been fine with it until Yang met him during a time before we arrived into Beacon. Apparently, those two were head-over-heels for the other. I almost feel bad because she told it like a classic story of star-crossed lovers.”

Weiss regained eye contact with her boyfriend. “I’m not saying you should give Pyrrha a free pass for what she did, but she must have reasons. And try to formulate some kind of peace. I did it with Yang and Neptune’s on the way. It’ll be better for all of us if you can. It’s also expected of you as a team leader.”

Jaune imagined several scenarios in his head. “Did you hear something about Pyrrha? About why she did what she did?”

“I did, but it’s better if you hear it from her.” The snow-white lover expressed a sad smile. “Because that’s when you need to try to settle all issues, alright?”

The lad nodded before he relaxed. After the couple relaxed for some time, he smirked from an amusing thought. “Neptune asked me if I can have lunch with him tomorrow. Did you hear anything about that from Yang?”

Weiss’s eyes drooped. She growled, “Yes.”

“I guess it’s a group date. Sounds like they want to try getting along with us. Is that the kind of happy ending you were talking about?”

“Yeah, almost.” The princess raised a leg over the lad’s body to sit on his lap. She raised both hands. The bottom lover lifted his until their set of fingers locked into each other. “When we’re having that lunch, we’re going to excuse ourselves to go to the restroom. We’re going to fuck through some rounds, then come back and explain why we made them wait long enough to get their food cold.”

Jaune could only look at his girlfriend in horror. “That sounds pretty terrible. But I won’t mind participating until you feel better.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that. It’d be good to show off my shaking legs; my old boyfriend couldn't even make that happen.” Weiss’s smile implied a psychotic trait that the lad hoped to not see so often. “But I’m worried that once everything blows over, sex won’t be as good. Don’t get me wrong, you’re the best I’ve ever had. Being angry just adds that spice to it.”

“We could talk about your brother.”

Weiss blinked out of surprise before she curved her lips into a cruel smirk. “Oh, so you were listening. Good to know you remember certain details of my family.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because Neptune didn’t remember stuff like that. Hmph, I wonder why people think I’m worse off without the ex.” Weiss bent down to kiss her lover. As the two made out in this horse-rider stance, the lad’s cock started to grow back into a sufficient size. At proper mass, it drooped to lean against the front of the gal’s crotch.

Weiss moaned, “Someone’s ready for more.” She pulled back to sit straight up. Then, she raised her hips to make the mouth of her pussy meet the penis tip. “And I’m glad we’re in this position, good practice for when we do it on a toilet.”

Jaune put his best into this ‘rehearsal.’ This transformed into another night driven by lust, passion between true lovers. He put all thoughts onto Weiss, none on Pyrrha who he did his best to even ignore the next day. The exes shifted into a silent truce for a while, likely in hopes none would ever have to confront the other about their terrible standing unless fate, Maidens, or another higher power forced intervened.

* * *

 

“We need to talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about? I thought we were doing fine screwing other people. Denying your existence made me happy up until now.”

Jaune frowned as he sat on a plastic, green chair. Pyrrha occupied another several down his. In their casual battle clothes, the teammates waited outside in a white hallway. The area was filled with people in white uniforms, common wear for this hospital’s medical staff. A mix of noxious medicine and rotting flesh wafted through the air. The blond lad didn’t want to be here, but he had to as the leader of his team and friend of a patient.

“Well, Ren is definitely angrier than us. He didn’t ignore us either, sucks to be us.”

Pyrrha’s disgust vanished from her face. She sighed, “I never knew he could raise his voice to that level. That’s one of the most frightening things I’ve heard since coming into Beacon.”

“Is that next to the turbulence we hear on the Bullhead rides?”

“Please don’t mention that. Even reminders make me queasy.”

Pyrrha’s back became stiff. She glared at her teammate, then turned away. Jaune could tell she was still mad, but he figured now was a good time to reach out.

“What is scarier though? His voice or the ‘what-if’ case that’ll happen if we don’t fix this rift between us? It doesn’t sound like a lie that he would go to Ozpin and request it, or maybe quit the school altogether.”

“I would still say the former. Losing him and Nora would be rough, but it might offset the fact that we don’t have to see each other anymore.”

The comment irritated the lad, yet he bit his tongue to stop any words that could start another argument.

“Is it necessary though? That all of us need to part ways?” Pyrrha sighed. “I know the last mission was our fault. We wouldn’t stop arguing. Ren and Nora tried to mediate so much, they didn’t see the Grimm behind them.”

Jaune glanced at the door that blocked the view of his injured teammates. “Ren’s lucky he broke an arm. Nora, she could have been a goner. It’s worse to know we attracted that horde; all that bickering and negative vibes going about between us.”

“So is that why you’re trying to figure this out, smartass?” Pyrrha leered at her ex. “Are we going to exchange apologies and pretend this never happened? Because as long as you get off my back about Brock being both my manager and lover, we can pretend we don’t exist again.”

Jaune wanted this option - considered it as his first choice. Yet, he knew it was a temporary fix. With Weiss’s counsel, he managed to find another approach, a real solution to their FUBAR relationship.

“I can do that if you tell me why you love him. He didn’t even work in this region before you entered Beacon.”

Pyrrha pursed her lips. Silent for a moment, she then puffed out a breath of air with closed eyes. “How much did Weiss tell you?”

“That’s it, and it’s the truth. She said to hear the rest from you.” Jaune laxed into his chair to prepare for a lengthy conversation. “Weiss had this intuition your relationship is solid, but complicated. I’d like to hear about it.”

The redheaded gal shook her head and covered her mouth with one hand. This pondering pose ended once she stood straight up and looked at Jaune in the eyes with her emerald pair. “Alright, you want to know the truth? It is complicated. And he is an asshole for what he did,” Pyrrha huffed. “Before Beacon, back in Sanctum, we dated. It’s an odd relationship because our age gap was so great, people could have pinned him as a criminal for the things he did with me.”

Jaune did not find it impossible that an older man like Brock had the cojones to be with a student of a combat school. He chose not to highlight the details of this issue.

“But it was all consensual. Yes, he may be terrible, but he’s been good to me. Brock was the only real friend I had. Everyone else didn’t pay attention to me; nobody encouraged me to be the best like he did.”

With hands on her lap, Pyrrha clenched them into fists. “And when I started to rise in the rankings, things changed. Everyone sucked up to me for favors while others tried to bring me down. Brock never changed; he supported me up to graduation day.”

Jaune scanned the area to see nobody here. He was sure the confessor spoke in a volume enough for him to hear, not enough to penetrate the nearby doors.

“Then Beacon sent me an invitation. Since the company we work for has a bigger base in the city near the school, they forced me to accept it and leave behind Brock. They tried to rip me away from the only person I cared about just to put another pretty face they owned in a convenient location.”

Pyrrha let out a soft laugh. “Funny enough, he broke up with me so I wouldn’t think about him during the move. Can you believe that? He tried to be selfless for my sake. It depressed me for a while, but I managed to get over it. What helped the most was making friends. And you started to fill that lonely hole in my life.”

Jaune’s heart fluttered. He coughed, “Wow, first romantic thing you’ve said to me in a while. Maybe the best; you’re kind of a klutz with sweet talk.”

The gal shot out a fist. The knuckles just tapped against the lad’s side, a playful touch. She snickered, “Shut up. I was not that much of a dork as you were. Remember our first kiss?”

“I always thought you dated someone before me. You kissed great, but the lips always had that hint of cologne in them.”

“And yours tasted like semen. I thought you were gay.”

“Proved you wrong. Remember those orgasms back when I ate out your vagina?”

Pyrrha mused, “You are what you eat. It’s why people thought we were great together: a dick-toting chick and the mangina.”

Jaune shared a laugh with his ex. Seconds passed before the noise died down, after the two calmed down. They had a moment of silence to think, look anywhere but at each other.

“So...when did you two hook back up?”

“After he threatened my old boss into quitting.” Pyrrha rolled her eyes. “And he did it for me. As true to his nature, the man missed me so much, he pulled every dirty trick out of the book to not only become my manager, but take over this district’s modeling agency.”

Jaune almost dropped his jaw, in awe of a man whose determination mismatched his personality. “Holy shit, really? Did he chase you down?”

“No, he invited me to dinner. It took one night for him not to only explain everything, but get me drunk on nostalgia and some vintage wine. Once we finished a quickie, I knocked him out with some punches and ran back while everyone was asleep.”

Jaune’s eyes rose when he remembered that odd evening, when his old girlfriend pulled off a disappearing act. “So he kept coming back? He didn’t get in trouble?”

“Nope, he was never in danger of being put behind bars.” Pyrrha’s eyes held a mischievous glint, one that did grate a bit on the listener’s nerves. “And he eventually did enough to convince me into rekindling our relationship. It’s not the most romantic, but Brock did go above and beyond to be with me again. It’s...hard to let a man like him go. It really was when I had you.”

Jaune could see guilt and doubt cross his ex’s face. Her past comments also convinced him she wrestled with decisions. Not only did the lad understand her troubles, he found much to feel sympathy for.

“I’m kind of the same. I was happy as your boyfriend most of the times, except for the ones that involved Brock. Really, you should have broken up with me if you had a thing going on with him in the background.”

Pyrrha’s eyebrows furrowed. When she said nothing, Jaune resumed, “But that’s a lot of shit to think about. It also took one night to make me realize I wanted this relationship to get over Weiss. Worse, several bottles of beer and her own drama made me experience a shorter version of your thing with Brock.”

“Yeah, we’re two peas of the same pod grown wrong in the garden,” Pyrrha scoffed. “Did we make the right choice to break up when we could mess things up with other people?”

“I think we did because we’re better off as friends.” Jaune retained his smile after his ex shared a shocked expression. “We chose each other when we wanted different people. We made similar mistakes to be with them. So yeah, that’s two messed up peas rolling down the same path. But it kind of feels good to talk to someone and not freak out about it. This could have happened without us having to date in the first place.”

The lad scooted down the chairs until he landed on the one next to Pyrrha’s. He raised an open hand for a shake. “This may sound weird, but can we be friends again and stay that way? Because I think that’ll work out better for a bunch of klutzes, to stick together through more messes. What do you say?”

Back and forth, Pyrrha glanced at both the hand and her ex’s face. This stopped once she moved forward to give a hug that surprised the lad. “I think that’s a great idea. It’s the best because I don’t want to lose the third-best person in my life.”

Jaune blinked, “T-third? Who’s the second?”

“If I tell you, will you get jealous again?”

The blond lad frowned and returned the embrace with his own. He sighed, “No promises there, so this is fine. It’s good to know we’re good again.”

“Me too. And that’s nice because Brock would need to know this before he does something terrible to you when you least expect it.”

Jaune hoped he heard a joke as implied by the light giggling. When they broke apart, he moved  onto a different conversation. The former lovers started to catch up to all the discussions, a sign of a renewed friendship.

* * *

 

“And just like that, all is well again?”

“Yep.” A relieved Jaune took in a deep breath. He let it out into the space above his head as he stood next to Weiss. His current girlfriend visited out of courtesy, see how a fellow classmate and friend was doing. “And it’s a great feeling. Now that I think about it, the old relationship might have turned out for the worst if we kept it going.”

“That’s a curious thought. Here’s another: would you not have broken up with her if that video was never sent?”

Jaune shook his head. “We might have tried to keep it going, but things would have fallen apart later.” He glanced at Weiss to admire her white dress. Lewd thoughts made him imagine her without the garment. He made sure not to stare too long or she may have thought he was trying to peek on the Scroll screen that had all of her attention at the moment.

“So there’s an empty hospital bed a few rooms down. Want to check it out?”

“Just one second.” Weiss tapped her device several times before closing it. After pocketing the Scroll, she turned to face her boyfriend. “Lead the way, sweetie. Or is it babe? Which do you prefer?”

Jaune smiled, happy they could make nicknames like a real couple. “To mix things up, why don’t we go with honey?”

“We’ll need to think on that. On that note, I saw some honey on that food cart we passed back there. Let’s pick it up along the way.”

As the boyfriend shared ideas of sexual acts with his partner, he never heard Weiss’s Scroll let out a beep. The device confirmed that it deleted an archive of sex videos she stole from Brock, who would never confess of this crime - shame himself as a victim. Nobody was to know that the former Schnee heiress was responsible for the early separation, not even the victims themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whether or not Weiss did evil with her last action, that’s really up to the readers. Hope you enjoyed. Till the next story, happy fapping.


End file.
